


For Forever (Epilogue One)

by calamityqueen



Series: Run Away with Me [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Boba Fett deserves to be happy, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Jango Fett deserves to be happy, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: "As Jango sat in the firelight, he felt his heart seize in his chest. It was then he realized that he really wanted a life like this; relaxed, holding his love and watching over his son and any other children the two of you could have in the future."
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett & Reader, Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Reader
Series: Run Away with Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	For Forever (Epilogue One)

You were never one to partake in trips to a cantina. You indulged in alcohol sparingly, and always felt uncomfortable in the seedy bars, men with disgusting intent always looking upon you as an object to conquer rather than a person. Now, you didn't necessarily _mind_ sitting within the walls of a cantina, dining with a small glass of Alderaan wine in hand, listening intently to the young child who sat next to you.

It has been a year since your unannounced departure from the Jedi order; Kenobi seemingly keeping his word and not disclosing your whereabouts with the council. You waited patiently for your lover, Jango, to return from his talks with the guild leader of this sector. You were at a table opposite of where he was, eating lunch with Boba, his son who had also become yours as well. The young one was constantly asking questions about the war, and which Jedi generals you were familiar with, what they were like, if you liked them or not. You didn't mind answering the boy's endless questions about all the Masters as they appeared on the holonews, sharing the victories of the Republic. 

"Do you miss being a Jedi, _Buir?_ " Boba asked, and you smiled at the nickname Boba had bestowed upon you shortly after meeting him. Only later, after the first night spent on Jango's ship, did you learn its meaning. You never thought you blushed so hard in your life; the child hardly knew you yet he was already calling you "mother." 

"Sometimes I do," you replied honestly, "I have many good friends who are still in the order, and I do miss them--" 

"Like Kenobi?" the boy asked, tilting his head, and you nodded a soft, fond smile creeped on your face. "Yes, like Kenobi." 

Before your conversation with Boba could get any further, Jango came up to the table, setting down his helmet and sitting across from Boba in the booth. "Have you been behaving for Buir, verd'ika?" he asked, raising a questioning brow at his son. 

You laugh, "Love, you know Boba always is good for me," you smile kindly down at Boba, who quickly hugs your side, laughing with you. Jango smiles warmly, a huff of a laugh escaping his chest. 

"So where are we going next, Father?" Boba was already on to the next subject, perking up and leaning over the table at his father excitedly. 

"Well, the first place we're going to, we'll be staying for a while," Jango turned to you, a small smile creeping onto his face, "Avaria." 

»»————- ★ ————-«« 

You haven't been to Avaria since the fateful day that you met Jango inside the palace walls, and the small planet was just as beautiful as you remember it. Gorgeous hills and beautiful mountains and stunning lakes; it was paradise for you. Jango was sent here because there was a bounty on the head of an ex-guild member. It was late by the time you arrived on the planet, and Jango decided to start his hunt in the morning. Now, the three of you were relaxing outside of the Slave One, a small fire keeping you warm in the cool night air. You were resting your head on Jango's shoulder, his arm wrapped around your back as Boba played with some of the toys that he had aboard the ship. You reveled in the domesticity of it, something that you never thought you would experience as a Jedi, and something Jango never thought he would experience as a bounty hunter, but here you were, resting in the arms of your love while your child played a few feet away, mocking battles with toy ships and figures. 

As Jango sat in the firelight, he felt his heart seize in his chest. It was then he realized that he really wanted a life like this; relaxed, holding his love and watching over his son and any other children the two of you could have in the future. And this planet, this lovely peaceful planet that brought the Jedi and the Mandalorian together, just truly called for him to stay. To make it his home--his home for his family. 

Jango's dark eyes fell to you, so relaxed against him, smiling softly as you observed Boba. He knew how much you loved Boba, and Jango's heart couldn't help but flutter at how quickly you and his son bonded--like you were meant to be family. 

Jango needed to ask you. He hasn't said anything about it yet, but he wanted to preserve this small family he built, and he wants to truly make it whole. 

"Cyar'ika?" Jango murmured in question, his lips grazing your temple softly. You hummed in acknowledgement, turning your head to meet his eyes. The bounty hunter sighed, _it's now or never,_ "Will you marry me, Y/N? I know we haven't talked about it but--" 

"Yes," your reply is instant, your head lifting from his chest, shifting his arms so that you could put your hand over his, "I would love to be your wife, Jango." 

Jango swore he could have cried--the joy bursting in his heart was immense. His lips met yours in a passion so fierce it took your breath away. "When?" you asked once your lips were parted. 

"Now," was Jango's breathless response. He took your hands in his and held them firmly, "All we need to do is repeat these vows-- would you prefer mando'a or basic?" 

"Mando'a," you replied, "I want to respect your culture by doing this right, Jango." _Damn,_ he thought, _she can't get any more perfect._

You spoke the vows, stumbling over harder pronunciations, but Jango admired that you were willing to repeat binding vows to become his wife, even if you didn't know what the vows meant yet. The loving adoration shining in your depths mirrored his and as the last vow left your lips, his nose brushed yours and your lips met for a chaste kiss that grew more passionate by the moment. You parted your lips from his after a few moments, remembering that you weren't quite alone, but thankfully Boba was off in his own little world, not paying attention to you or his father. He was so caught up in his game that he must have ignored his tiredness, but being the attentive parents you were, you and your now-husband noticed instantly. 

You stood up, giving Jango a soft kiss to his forehead as you rose, briefly stretching your limbs, "I will put him to bed, you keep the fire going," you told your bounty hunter and he nodded, a fond smile gracing his lips and he rose up slightly to give your lips a brief kiss before you walked over to where Boba was beginning to drowse. 

"Time for bed, little one," you whispered to the child, and he nodded tiredly, languidly grabbing his figures and you scooped him into your arms, carrying him over to the Slave I and straight to his room. You gently took the harder toys from his arms, setting them on his nightstand before taking off his shoes. You tucked him in and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, stroking the soft curls away from his face. 

You felt a pair of eyes on you and you turned to see Jango observing you in the doorway. "I couldn't help it love," he whispered, adoration shining in the depths of his dark eyes, "you just look so gorgeous taking care of our son." _Our son,_ your heart fluttered, and you silently walked over to him, exiting the small room and closing the door. The moment the door closed and locked Jango scooped you into his arms, carrying you back outside the Slave One. You locked your legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss him, and the meeting of your lips was fueled by love and desire. Your lips never parted even when Jango set you gently to the ground, but your back met with a soft blanket instead of the rough prickle of grass. 

"Is this okay, cyar'ika? I wanted our first time as riduurs to be memorable, and you look so gorgeous in the firelight I-" you leaned up and hushed his ramblings with a kiss. "Take me, Jango, my love, my riduur," you whispered against his lips, and he was back on you without a moments' hesitation. 

His lips moved reverently down your jaw and your neck, murmuring his adoration with each breath. Your clothes soon vanished, as did his, and though the night air was chilled, the fire was not the only thing keeping you warm. You moaned as you felt his lips take in your pebbled nipple, and mewled as he sucked ardently at it before repeating the action upon the other. His own moan vibrated down to your core as his fingers brushed your aching center. "You are so good for me, princess, so fucking good," Jango groaned against your sensitive flesh and a gasp escaped you as his fingers continued to move across your wetness, your cunt aching for something to be put inside. "Jango--Daddy, please~" you whined, arching into his touch, and Jango chuckled, kissing his way back up to your face. 

"Hush now, Ner Riduur, I'll take care of you." Jango hushed you, kissing your lips as he rutted his hips into the slick between your thighs. You slapped a hand over your mouth to muffle the loud moan that threatened to escape as Jango slowly thrust in, clearly taking his time to enjoy the tightness of your walls. He moved much slower than the usual rough and needy fucks, and your heart fluttered at the thought that he was making love to you. 

"We are one when together, We are one when parted," Jango murmured in your ear, nipping it gently, "We will share all, and we will raise our children as warriors." Through your lust-clouded brain, you realized he translated the vows you had just spoke, and you eagerly repeated them, arching your back into him, clenching tighter around him at the mention of having more children. Jango noticed this tightening, and he shoved his face into your neck and bit on the skin there to muffle his groan. 

"Do you like that, princess? Do you like the thought of having my children? You want to give Boba a vod'ika to play with?" he was panting in your neck, his thrusts starting to pick up their pace. 

"Oh, maker, yes Daddy," you gasped when he pulled your hand away from your mouth, "Wanna be good, give you the family you deserve, love--" 

"You're such a good girl, so good for me cyare," Jango groaned, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Y/n, fuck. Wanna start now? Want me to fill you over and over until it takes?" you whine in agreement, rolling your hips to meet his, "Such a good girl. You're gonna look stunning, stomach full with my child, breasts heavy with milk. You are already a goddess, love, but you will look truly divine carrying our verd'ikas," Jango pressed multiple kisses to your neck, gasping sharply as he felt your grip around his cock tighten even further. 

"Daddy~" your moan was loud, but you couldn't care, your release was right at its precipice. 

"Let go for Daddy, jett'ika, let go for me princess. Need you to cum so I can fill you up," he mumbled, and you did just as he asked, releasing all over his cock, and he shoved it right against your cervix before following suit, flooding your cunt with his release. 

With his cock still firmly nestled inside you, Jango turned so that he was laying on his back and you were laying atop his chest. He pressed kisses to your face, murmuring praise and endearments while rubbing his hands soothingly up and down your back. You sighed contently as you basked in the heat of the slowly dying fire, your eyes fluttering close and you nuzzled your face into his chest. 

"Do you actually want to start trying, Y/n?" Jango asked quietly, "because I would love to really start a family with you," he paused before continuing, "I want to settle down, really start a family. Just being here with you and Boba just made it all click for me. I have a little money saved away, and if I keep working hard I'll have enough to retire, and we can settle down here. A nice house with a lot of open space and a bunch of little brats running around. You don't have to say anything but I just--" 

"Jango," you picked your head up, looking him dead in the eyes, and tears shone in your depths, "I would love that, to have a family with you, have your children and settle down, especially here. I want to start trying now, for a child, but I need you to promise me to be safe on your bounty hunting endeavors. I don't think I or Boba could handle losing you," tears fall from your eyes and Jango's hand is there to catch them, brushing them away, "I love you, Jango, and I want everything with you." 

"I love you too, Y/n," Jango felt his own eyes filling with tears, the emotions he felt so overwhelming they conquered his years of emotional steeling, "You will never lose me, I will always be with you, with Boba, and for any of our little ones that follow," his hands gently cup your womb, "You have me forever, Y/n, and I will always come home to you, riduur."

**Author's Note:**

> Was Jango apart of the Guild? I have no idea, and honestly I don't feel like checking he is in my story.


End file.
